Conventionally, widely-used are card readers having a card pulling-preventing function that prevents a card inserted to the back from being pulled out prematurely. A known example of this kind of card reader is one having a card locking member to lock the inserted card and a solenoid to drive the card locking member (see Patent reference 1, for example).
In a card reader disclosed in Patent reference 1, the card locking member is provided with a support point, a locking portion and an engaging groove, the support point being the center of turning of the card locking member, the locking portion abutting on the card to prevent the card from being pulled out, and the engaging groove being formed between the support point and the locking portion. Inserted into the engaging groove is an engaging pin arranged at the end of a plunger of the solenoid; as the solenoid is driven, the card locking member turns. In this card reader, the solenoid is driven to turn the card locking member so that a card passage in which the card is moved is closed or opened by the locking portion. Also, in this card reader, the card passage is closed by the locking portion after the card is inserted in order to prevent the card from being pulled out.    Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Application H11-259604 Unexamined Publication
In recent years, energy saving needs have been increasing across all industries. However, in the card reader disclosed in Patent reference 1, the driving power from the solenoid is needed to turn the card locking member and to have the locking member keep the card passage closed; therefore, a solenoid having a large output needs to be used. For this reason, more current needs to be applied to the solenoid during its operation, making it difficult to meet the energy saving needs.
Then, at least an embodiment of a card reader having a card pulling-preventing function provides a card reader capable of achieving energy savings.